Emotions too us all
by LauraChibiRose
Summary: Lucy falls pregnant while in University and worst of all her worst enamys the father how will she cope and will a baby effect her grades?


Hey guys Laura here with another story for you this time not Fairytail Titanic I will update that one let's say every single Thursday ?

I wanted to do another story on the side too and had a great idea after watching one of my most favourite TV programs.

Anyway I will make a better front cover soon for this story honestly I cannot wait to write this story so let's get on then shell we...

...

Lucy adjusted her blouse and undid the top button and dusted her pencil skirt so it was fitted to her adjusted length.

"There all done now I am ready for my English class" she said with a smile.

You see today Lucy was going to her English class in her university to study to become a writer and she wanted to get the best possible qualifications in English to do so.

Lucy did her hair up into a bun she walked out of her student flat and closed the door ever so quietly trying not to wake the blue haired girl Levy who shared the same apartment with her.

...

Lucy finally arrived at her English class and walked through the class room with a massive pile of books her friend Erza had asked her to look at.

"Dam Erza and her books making me search about the history of armour it was either that or listen to her go on about how dreamy Jellal is, Erzas a real sweat heart"

At that moment in time Lucys teacher Mirajane walks in with her laptop in her hand she sits on her desk and places her laptop next to herself.

The white haired women begins to speak " I hope each of you did your revising for this week's upcoming test we cannot afford to get low marks after all of your hard work you all put in this month"

Lucy plummets her head to her desk and rests it there in protest and thinks to herself –Dam I was too busy partying this week for Juvias birthday that I completely forgot-

"Lucy! Will you please get your head off of the desk and listen to me"

Lucy quickly raises her head and adjusts her bun that had just been crushed due to her putting her head down on the desk.

"Sorry Miss Mira I didn't get much sleep last night after all of my studying"

Mira pulls a smile on her face

"Well Lucy we are eager to get good grades in this exam aren't we?"

"Yes Miss Mira I am" Lucy puts on a fake laugh –DAM YOU LUCY WHY DID YOU LIE-

...

I stuffed the books into my bag and stormed out f the classroom I felt so mad after that lesson after what I had just did. "Lie to Miss Mira yeah nice one Lucy"

Just then a huge laugh was heard and Lucy turned around to see who it was and she just stood there as still as a owl watching the person who had just made that big laugh.

The person who that laugh had come from was the person Lucy dreaded the most Natsu Dragneel he had light rosey pink hair and wore a black t-shirt with white shorts.

"Oh look Gray its Luigi"

Another boy who was with him was Gray a raven haired boy who wore a white sun top with black shorts

Together both of them where known as the popular people throughout the university Lucy had to put up with mainly Natsu since Junior school (or elementary)

Gray laughed at Natsu's harsh comment towards Lucy.

Lucy's eye brows puckered up and she had just gone into erupting mode.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP NATSU ITS LUCY FOR THE FINAL TIME GET YOUR ENGLISH SORTED OUT YOU IDIOT!"

I couldn't believe him we were all right at Juvias party he was so loving and caring towards me now he's just gone back to plain old Natsu .

...At dinner Lucy sat with Erza and Juvia each of them digging into something to eat.

"Lucy you really need to stop getting your hopes up for Natsu he never will change"

Said the rosy red haired girl

Lucy just sat there playing with her food stabbing her fork into her mash constantly doing it.

"One day I will show him I will stand up to him even if nobody does"

"That's the spirit" Cried Juvia placing her hand on Lucy's hand where she was stabbing her folk.

Lucy suddenly dropped her folk and raised her hand to her mouth.

"Lucy what's wrong?" a startled Erza cried to the now green faced blonde.

Lucy quickly threw her chair back and stood up still covering her mouth with one hand grabbed her hand and ran out of the cafeteria and straight to the toilet.

Lucy quickly placed the toilet lid up and gushed out the contents in her mouth she was in there for about 10 minutes and then suddenly spread out on the toilet floor.

"Why the hell am I being sick?" she cried...

AHHH what do you think could be wrong with Lucy? ^_^

Find out next time


End file.
